Cahill Craziness
by Princess Skyla Sparkle
Summary: "DAN!" Great. Nellie's IPod is broken by Dan. A messed up game of Truth or Dare. Read on at your own expense. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for kissing scenes.
1. Nellie's IPod

Me: Hi everybody! WinterSpring1232 here with a cup of disclaimer and a newspaper full of a story!

*searches for a person to do disclaimer* AHA!

Isabel Kabra: Hello, bloody fool.

Me: AHHHH get away from me you evil woman! But while you're here, do the disclaimer.

Isabel: What is this, a peasant telling me what to do. *pulls out dart gun*

Me: PLEASE do it.

Isabel: *mutters* WinterSpring1232 does not own any of this mess of Cahills. Au revoir peasant.

( Line Break :)

" BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRREAK MY HEART, BBBBBBAAAAAAAAABYYYYYY!"

"AHHHHHH!" Dan shrieked.

" Zip, it, dweeb." Amy commanded.

" But I think Saladin got his tail stepped on!"

" THAT WAS NELLIE!"

Just then, Saladin came parading around like he owned the place. _Mrrp._

"Oh, ya. By the way, I beat Genghis on my Pokémon game! WHOOOP! Ham's gonna be so proud!"

" Like I said, zip it, dweeb." Amy looked ready to break his DS, which was a rare look for her. She was, after all, very busy. She wished Fiske wouldn't keep making her host a family reunion. But, there was always a bright side. Natalie. 2 things, truth serum, and dart gun. Nothing like a little game of truth of dare for the crazed Cahills. Dan then ran away with something shiny in his hand.

"DAN! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY IPOD! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU, DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" Nellie improvised. "Amy, how's that for a distraction?" she whispered.

"Good, but Dan really DID break you IPod. Look!" Amy pointed at the broken screen of Nellie's IPod.

Uh oh. Nothing was louder than a mad Nellie who's IPod was broken by certain Dan Cahill.

(Another line break! :)

"So, like I was saying, why do you like Ian? He is the backstabbing idiot we all know and love."

"B-b-ut Sinead? Why do you like Ham? Or Hammy, as you prefer to call him?"

"Well, my dear Amy, that's for you to find out later. But, I asked you first."

"AHH!"(A/N. I'm sorry for doing so much screaming, etc.)Amy yelled.

"What's up?" mumbled a now shaken Dan.

"Um, sorry Sinead," Amy shouted/talked into the phone. "Some ninja turtle is videotaping the whole thing from my laundry basket.

"AHH!" screamed Dan. (A/N What a yell filled day. More to come!) "I'm scarred for life!"

So. How did you like it? I'm planning on completing this but I must have at least one review if you want a new chappie. Lucky you. Sorry if it seems as if I'm some review crazed lady. Oh, and BTW. I'm doing a contest for words to put in my chapters. It doesn't matter if you find this story 2020, I'm always gonna be checking. Also, someone can come up with what Dan saw and why he's scarred for life. Cya!

Love always,

~WinterSpring


	2. Natalie's Diary

Hi everybody! WinterSpring here! Just want to thank (is that supposed to be Natalie?) for reviewing my last chapters. Sorry i haven't updated in a while (last time was Nov. 16/13 and now it is Nov 22/13) so i will make my disclaimer short.

Me: Bring it on, Nellie!

Nellie: WIIIIINTERSPRINGGGGGGGGGG123222222222 DOEESSSSS NOOOT OOWNNNNNN THE 39999999999 CLUESSSSSSSSSSS BUT (i didn't want to put 2 ts cause, well, you know what) OOOOWWWWNNNNNNNLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY THIIIIIIS AWEEEEEEEEEEEESOME STORRRRRRRRRRY! OHHHHHHHH,YAAAA, BABY!

Me: Um, not exactly what i had in mind but it's ok.

Now i present ( "It's peasant, you filthy peasant!" Nat says. No offence, ), CAHILL CRAZINESS CHAPTER 2!

(LINE BREAK!)

"Like i said, zip it, dweeb." Amy was trying to get a certain ninja lord (in his dreams!) to stop screaming bloody murder.

"AMY! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR OR NOT?"

"Like i said, yes, for the millionth time and WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"Um, ok. Ian just hacked into the Queen Cobra's (for all of you, that is Natalie Kabra. Kabra, Cobra. Hey, OpalCloud or Garnet22, GACP will be emailed to you.) computerized dairy!"

"OK! That's all? Oh, and you recorded it on your phone? ALL OF IT?!" (Breaking phone look)

"Nopee."

"For once, dweeb, don't zip it. Spill the cool beans."

"Weeeelll, um, how do i say this? So like, i was reading the email *mutters under his breath cursed email* and this came up. Read. This. CRAP (A/N Sorry for putting that there. Remember, mild swearing.)

Today i woke up and called for Bonnie. She know the daily routine to bring me you. But I can't stop thinking, the way I'm ordering her around! ugh, never mind. that's what they're there for, personal maids. Anyways, on to business. Remember how I said 3 years ago (i refuse to believe Natalie is dead), Dan Cahill is a color-blind, ninja obsessed fool? well, now, I think he is a cute ninja obsessed fool.

Amy stopped reading. "HA! Congrats, Dan. You finally got a girlfriend."

"AMY!" Dan shrieked.

"I'm gonna tell Sinead."

"I'm gonna tell Ham about Sinead."

"You know she would just cook up a serum of some sort to make everybody forget about this whole episode. Hey Dan. Heads up, Nellie's coming"

"Ya, right. And I'm married to Queen Cobra."

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! THIS TIME, I MIGHT BE SINGING ABOUT POUNDING YOU INTO A MADRIGAL JUKEBOX. NO MAKE THAT PUKEBOX."

"Whoopsie. Gotta go Amy!" Dan raced up the banister.

"Hi, Nellie."

"You know what?" Nellie asked, half-shaking with rage. "Never let that dweeb touch my IPod ever."

"Ok!"

(LINE BREAK :)

So, how did you like it? Tell me anything in your reviews. Flames are accepted. I need at least 1 review to move on. At the moment, I have one. If you want a chapter, review! I may upgrade my profile so step in and take a look.

3,

WinterSpring1232

P.S. Next chapter: Return of the Hunters!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving week, everybody! Guess what I'm thankful for? You guys! Thanks everybody so much for reviewing my stories. It means so much to a child writer (take a peek at moi profile), especially one who plays second fiddle to a younger, brat of a sister. Anywho (got that from Pinkie Pie, MLP FiM), my birthday was 5 days ago. Well, after the disclaimer-

Jonah: Yo, wassup?

Me: ARGH -_- Jonah, I wasn't done yet.

Jonah: Well, sorry about that, cuz.

Me: Cut of the gangsta talk and do the disclaimer already.

Jonah: YO! THIS Li'L LADY-

Me: JONAH! -_-

Jonah: OK, fine. WinterSpring1232 does not own the 39 Clues series or it's characters.

Me: Thank you, Jonah.

Jonah: wait * thinks* Oh wait, you couldn't tell me to do anything!

Me: * whistles*

(Line Break :)

At the Kabra Mansion...

"Ian... why did you hack my diary?"

Ian whistled. * tweet*

"Stop acting like a pathetic peasant. Whistling?! I'm surprised, Ian." Natalie scoffed.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! ARGH, IAN! It doesn't help because it also shows that you sent it to ninjacahilldancahillrox . It doesn't take a Ekat to figure that out, does it. HAS MAKING OUT WITH AMY TURNED YOUR FINE KABRA BRED, LUCIAN, NOW STUPID BRAINS TO MUSH?! YOU SENT IT TO DANIEL?"

"Um..." Ian shuffled his handmade Gucci shoes, scuffing them.

"Well, Daniel will be receiving more than a kick, or an insult. I will personally shoot him And his sister AND you with Poison 912. It brainwashes the brain of all events that had happened in the past month. Oh, and I won't hesitate to shoot you, Ian." Natalie huffed, turned on her heel, and breezed out of the room. Oh, God of All things Cahill, please help him to deal with Natalie.

(Line Break :)

"DANIEL CAHILL!? GET OUT OF THAT STORAGE CLOSET!" Nellie screamed.

"Well, we all can't all be brave hearts like you!" Dan shot back.

"OOH! Are you saying you're a wuss?"

"Oops, that came out wrong..."

"Oh, and wanna hear my song?"

"I would prefer not to..."

"Listen to this:"

_(to the tune of Mary had a little lamb.)_

_The Cahill boy named Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan_

_The Cahill boy named Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan_

_His head was pounded shut._

_And all because he went: BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM BAM_

_And all because he went: BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM BAM_

_To his guardian's beloved IPod_

"Catchy, but I would've said-"

Nellie picked up Dan by his collar ( Amy made him!) and dragged him to the kitchen, where he would endure certain types of torture, being like Nellie's tasting dummy.

(LINE BREAK!)

Lodeedoodeedoo * whistles* . Now I'm praying to all God of All things Cahill, do not rip me apart limb from limb because this story is so short. I'm blaming it on my birthday. Happy Thanksgiving ( or stuff-yourself-with-turkey-gravy-pudding-cake-golden chocolate coin thingys Day!)

~WinterSpring1232

P.S. I _MIGH__T_ be changing my pen name so don't freak out if I do.

P.P.S. I love Jackim or Leolivia from Disney XD's show Kickin It. Jack and Kim (Leo Howard and Olivia Holt) were meant to be together! :D I might me making a Kickin It story so KI fans PM me if you're interested.

P.P.P.S. GO HOLTS! (and that includes Sinead. :D I 3 Hamead! * squee*


	4. AN

**Ok. I'm really, really, really sorry if you thought this was a real chapter. I'm planning a deal. So, like, either one story every 2 weeks, or one story every week. Go to my profile for the poll. I'm really sorry :P. **

**~WS1232**


	5. Texts

OMG. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. My life was busy. I had bronchitis, I went to Palm Springs with bronchitis, disaster, yada yada yada. Anyways, a longer chapter is my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas, y'all!

Cahill Craziness

"GAH!" a now stuffed with mace Dan said. "Ouch, my stomach!"

"It all comes in a day's work." smirked Nellie. "Now off to bed for an hour-long nap, then-"

"CLEAN YOUR ROOM, DWEEB!"A ¾ crazed Amy (?!) screamed. She checked her texts on her phone.

MadrigalPeace: hey Sinead wats up?

Sent at 10:00 pm

UNscarredsmartie: The ceiling and the sky. And hi, Amy.  
MadrigalPeace: Ok, not so funny. Dan the Dweeb sent that text, just saying. UNscarredsmartie: You know, I'm thinking of changing moi username. MadrigalPeace: Are you coming soon? UNscarredsmartie: We're at the airport. GTG shut off my phone. LUV, Sinead MadrigalPeace and UNscarredsmartie left the chat room.

(Line Break)

Hamilton, Madison, and I boarded the plane. (Their dad was at a weightlifting class, and their mom had tore a tendon, broke her leg, and was in the hospital. She had complained, Holt style!) They just HAD to go to the reunion, didn't they. Dad had tried to punch the fish guy but succeeded in breaking the phone. Right-o. Poor Amy, I thought. Dan is such a dweeb, I could hear her yelling. Wait. YELLING?! Oh, right. The speed jet came down the Cahill's private plane runway. Finally. Let's get this party started!

(Another Line Break)

Amy, 100% crazed, had ran around the house, dusting, sweeping, overall cleaning the giant mansion. She stopped long enough to check her texts, There it was, a text from Sinead.

IngeniousEkat: Are you there, Amy? sent at 10:00 am

MadrigalPeace: Ya! How was the flight? IngeniousEkat: Pretty rough, along the way we hit 5 birds and passed by a speeding jet! Ugh. MadrigalPeace: OOooo. -_- O_o Wow. Did you know Hamilton is here? IngeniousEkat: I sure would like to punch his brains out! MadrigalPeace:….. SINEAD!

IngeniousEkat has left the chat room

(Line Break)

Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, here's something to debate on.

SHIPPINGS!: WHY OR WHY NOT

SHIPPINGS!: SHOULD THERE BE ANY IN THIS STORY OR NOT. WHY?

Please answer and review. See that little button down there? It says review.

~Princess Skyla Sparkle

Please look at my profile. I made some funny stuff! :3


End file.
